


Sweden The Stork

by thedezgyrl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baby making, Cute, Feels, Fluff, Impregnation, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, SuFin, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland wants to have a baby. Sweden obliges him and enjoys the process of baby making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweden The Stork

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot with a friend of mine.

Finland was standing in the middle of Sweden's office and was just still so tense. Sweden had poured him a big orb glass of red wine. The Fin was wearing his jeans, barefoot and his toes were barely sticking out from the hem. The nails were painted red.

He noticed Sweden looking at his red painted toes, as he sipped from his glass, and stared at him without Sweden knowing he was, through the glass, as he drank. So he wiggled them as Sweden sat at his desk staring.

Along with being barefoot in jeans, Finland was wearing a black and white striped sweater that showed his midriff and exposed his shoulders and collarbone.

Sweden was just finishing up some paperwork, and considered doing some extra work on the budget, but he was exhausted from the day's events (and very much wanted to spend some quality time with his wife). Thus, the numbers could wait until tomorrow, and he stood, took a moment to stretch, and then closed the distance between himself and Finland with just a few steps.

He wrapped his arms around the Finn's lower waist, very much appreciating the skin that his shirt didn't quite cover. He kissed Finland's forehead, allowing himself a brief moment to close his eyes and enjoy the smell of his wife's hair, and the feeling of his skin against his lips.

"So beautiful." He breathed.

Finland took one final big sip and set the glass on his husband's desk. After which he wrapped his arms around Sweden's waist. And leaned into his chest. Where he felt his warmth and the feel of his strong arms. Not to mention he smelled heavenly of cologne.

Finland tilted his head back to look up at Sweden and the man looked down at him. He moaned when his lips were softly pressed with his. Then it deepened and Finland broke it for a moment to speak, "I-I want a baby Berwald....."

"Okay." Short, sweet, and to the point.

What the wife wants, the wife gets, and there was the added bonus of the actual process of baby-making.

He lifted his wife into his arms easily, carrying him to their bedroom (and making sure to shut lights off where necessary, such as the office light).

Once in the bedroom and Sweden had set him down for only a moment. Finland could already feel the burning and tightening of desire in his abdomen. Followed by the sensation in his groin. He watched as Sweden took off his glasses...then they were kissing again. 

The back of Finland's legs were touching the end of the bed and Sweden's body was tight against his. His lips were swelling with each kiss. Sweden's hands were all over his belly where the skin was exposed, then his hot mouth was lapping flames on his neck and shoulders.

It was beginning to be too much and his bottom collapsed on the edge of the bed. Soon his shirt was off and he was nimbly unbuttoning his husband's. Where Sweden shrugged it off without breaking the kiss.

Finland felt his hips being grabbed and was scooted to the middle of the bed. Where his husband hovered over him for a moment. The man's face full of desire. Finland's eyes were cloudy with wanting, his cheeks held a light blush, and his lips were partly open wanting more of his husband.

Sweden was quick to yank Finland's jeans and underpants off in one go, tossing them behind him to land on the floor with their shirts.

Finland had perhaps instinctively drawn his legs up and together, and Sweden would have none of that. Lightly yet firmly, he gripped the Finn's ankles and pulled them apart, then pushed them upward a bit, his knees bending, bowing his legs wide open, and he thoroughly enjoyed the (literal) spread before him. 

That this move seemed to fluster his wife only made it that much more delightful, and his palms slid up Finland's lower legs until they reached his knees, then slipped behind them to grip the backs of his thighs and raised them until his wife's ass was lifted off of the mattress and his most intimate bits were on full display.

The Swede licked his lips, pausing to mentally thank Odin for the delicious meal he was about to consume. The pink ring of flesh and muscle that was Finland's entrance twitched under his husband's gaze, just begging to be invaded.

He dug in, nipping the juncture of his hips and inner thighs before teasing his wife's hole with his tongue, then pressed inside.

Finland grabbed at Sweden's hair and cried out in intense bliss. His husband always knowing exactly what to do without hesitation. As he felt Sweden's warm and wet tongue inside of him. The way it wiggled around and made his body go limp from pleasure. Just to tense again as small dry orgasms ran through his frame.

"Berwald...mmm...Uhnng...I can't handle it." Finland tried to breathe, but failed miserably as each word was punctuated with a hitch of breath. 

Anytime Sweden ate him out. He would cry out that it was too much because he was always so sensitive down there. That if it continued he would break.

Finland pulled tighter on his hair as his husband didn't listen. Instead he drove inside deeper.

Sweden continued until he knew Finland was near orgasm, his wife's whole body trembling and over-sensitive. He loved that he was able to transform his wife from an adorable and cheerful ball of energy into a quivering, erotic mess of want. When Sweden had pulled back, Finland had let out a small, pleading whine that floated into the Swede's ears and shot straight to his groin.

He lowered the Finn's legs, but held them bent and spread in place for a moment, a silent command to "stay." There was a breath of relief as he freed his erection from the confines of his pants and boxers, the last of their clothing pooling with the rest on the floor. He reached into the night stand for lube and liberally covered three of his fingers with it.

Scooting to press his body flush against Finland's side, he kissed his wife and lowered his fingers to begin opening him, stretching him for what was to come. His mouth went from his wife's lips to his ear, jaw, and neck, licking and biting his way down to his shoulders.

Finland mirrored Sweden and the moments he was able to he kissed him, but eventually he set on licking and breathing into his husband's ear. His hand tightly grabbing the hair at the base of Sweden's head. With each breath he whimpered and his body moved up and down with the motion of being fingered. But he kept on eagerly paying attention to his lover's ear. 

Making sure that he drove Sweden mad with every gasp, moan, and whine as his tongue darted about lewdly.

Finland's hand rubbed around the head of Sweden's cock as his other remained in his husband's hair. Using it as leverage when Sweden's fingers made him bounce up.

Finland was just perfect, and Sweden would never cease to be amazed or appreciative of that fact. He was forever unworthy (at least in his own mind) of his wife's care and devotion. Finland's grip of his hair, fingers playing with his erection, sweet moans, and hot breath in Sweden's ear really *were* going to drive the man mad in the best possible way. He decided then that he needed to take his wife--right *now*--else his heart would give out before he got the chance.

He removed his slicked fingers from the Finn's body and shifted until he was properly positioned between his legs. With a few quick pumps of his cock with his lube-covered hand, he was more than ready to go, throwing his wife's legs over his own shoulders as he buried himself to the hilt. Finland was practically bent double as Sweden lessened the distance between their torsos, lacing their fingers together and holding his hands just above his head on the mattress (both for the intimacy and the support).

It took all of the strength the Swede could muster to hold still until Finland gave him the go-ahead to move. Once he did, Sweden could hold back no longer, and even starting out, he was merciless, thrusts impossibly quick, strong, and deep.

"Ah~ Ahh~ Ahhh~~" Finland gasped and moaned as he was pressed into the mattress. He kept trying to turn his head and use his inner arm that was stretched out next to him. To muffle his cries. But Sweden wasn't allowing it. "Ber-Berwald....it feels good...your cock feels so good."

It wasn't very often that Finland was verbal besides the usual sounds of sex. Sometimes he liked stepping out of his comfort zone and seeing how Sweden reacted to it.

"Fuck, Tino!" grunted Sweden. This beautiful, glorious wife of his was going to be the end of him; he just knew it--either that, or he'd already died and this was Heaven. This wasn't the time for intense philosophical debate over whether or not he was currently living or not, however, so he didn't dwell on it.

He let go of Finland's hands to move his own to his wife's hips, straightening himself up onto his knees. He maintained his grip, bringing Finland's hips up with him so that his lower back, ass, and thighs weren't even touching the mattress. He rolled his hips a few times mid-thrust so that he could aim for Finland's sweet spot.

He was going to fuck his wife senseless. He was going to make him come harder than he'd ever orgasmed before, and then he was going to lick every drop of it off of his body because his wife was just too good to be true.

The Finn's head was swimming, eyes glazed over, and his mouth agape. He wanted to moan even whimper. But no sound would come out. Finland clutched at the sheets above his head with both hands, and used the leverage to push off the bed. His back fully arching. And he looked at Sweden as his eyes watered from absolute bliss.

Finally after his abdomen tightened, the heat built up in his groin, and the fire of passion consumed him. Finland began crying out as his ass tightened about his husband's cock.

"Oh fuck....oh god Sweden..." He whined.

And he came. All over in spurts of creamy ropes. It splattered on his chest and dribbled out on his lower abdomen.

Finland was impossibly beautiful in that moment and Sweden swore as muscles tightened around him, his thrusts losing their rhythm as his pleasure (both physical and emotional) reached its peak. He gave a final thrust, and held his wife's hips in place as he came, rocking his hips only slightly to let the Finn's body milk him dry.

Then he pulled out slowly and lowered Finland's lower body to the bed. Making due on his original plan, he lapped up the sticky evidence of his wife's orgasm before finally collapsing by his side.


End file.
